My mother
by Music of the wind
Summary: Renesmee and Bella get into a fight and Bella leaves home to teach her a lesson. Renesmee realizes just how much her mother does for her and how greatful she should have been. will that be enough for Bella to come home?


_**My mother**_

_It's hard to remember a summer or winter that she hasn't been there for me. She's a friend and companion I can always depend on; my mother that's who I need. I've taken for granted the seeds that she planted. She's always behind everything._

Renesmee sat on Jacob's knee and said "I miss mom Jake. When will she come home? I'm sorry for yelling at her."

Edward sighed and said "Jacob I'll sit with her; you can go run patrol."

Jacob nodded but before he left he ran his hand through Renesmee's hair. Then he said "I know you're sorry Ness. I'm sure that your mom will forgive you. Now try to get some sleep. I love you Nessie."

After Jacob left Edward carried Renesmee over to her bed and tucked her in. Renesmee sniffled softly and said "I took mommy for granted. She's always been there for me and I didn't listen to her. I'm so sorry daddy."

Edward sat down on the bed and said "Here now what's this? Your mommy isn't angry with you. Parents and their children fight sometimes. What you did was wrong but there is no need to beat yourself up."

Renesmee crawled out from under the covers and into Edward's lap. Then she said "I need my mother daddy. She's done so much for me and I never even thanked her."

Edward sighed and said "Its time for bed honey. Your mommy will forgive you."

Esme came into the bedroom and said "Edward I can put her to bed. I might not be her mother but I raised six children. I think I can comfort her. What on earth put it in Bella's head to run off like this?"

Renesmee said "Grandma, mommy was my friend and companion. She said that I could always depend on her."

Esme hugged Renesmee and said "I know baby. Now try to sleep. I'll be right here beside you I promise."

Renesmee sighed and said "Grandma when will mommy come home?"

Esme sighed and said "I don't know baby. Now you need to get some sleep. Your daddy will be back here shortly. You know he's going to want you to be asleep."

_A teacher a seeker, I'd go far to reach her my mother that's who I mean. I wish I could slow down the hands of time. I want to keep things the way that they are. If she said so I would give her the world if I could._

In the middle of the night Jasper heard Renesmee crying. He went into the room and said "Nessie what's wrong?"

Renesmee sat up so Jasper could hug her. Then she said "I need my mother. I would give her the world if she would just come home."

Jasper sighed and tried to comfort her. When that didn't work he said "Sweetheart what is a mother anyway? None of us had our real moms and we turned out fine."

Renesmee sniffled and said "My mommy is my teacher and protector. I miss her so much Uncle Jasper."

Jasper picked Renesmee up and rocked her. She relaxed and laid her head on his cold shoulder. Edward came into the bedroom and said "What are you doing up young lady? Jasper you know that bedtime is a strict rule in this house."

Jasper said "Edward Renesmee was upset and I was trying to calm her down. She really misses Bella. Have you had any luck getting in touch with her?"

Edward frowned and said "I haven't Jasper and that's why I'm a little short tempered. Renesmee you really need to sleep. We are looking far and wide for her and we won't stop until we find her. I love you honey."

Renesmee sniffed and said "Uncle Jasper can I show daddy something?"

Edward leaned down and Renesmee put her hand on his forehead. He gasped when he saw Bella rocking Renesmee to sleep and giving her a bath and then the whole family saying goodnight. He spoke gently and said "You've grown up so fast. It seems like just last week you were just a tiny baby. I wish that you could remain small forever. No matter what things will never change."

_My love and my laughter from here ever after is all that she says that she needs. She is the friend and companion who I can always depend on. My mother is who I need._

A week later Bella came home. Renesmee ran into Bella's arms and said "Mommy I'm so sorry. I promise that I'll always listen to you. I don't care about my Jacob anymore. You are all that I need."

Bella smiled and said "All I need is your love and your laughter. My little Nessie I'll always be here for you ok. I might not always like the things that you do but I'll always love you. You can always depend on me no matter how old you are. Now how about you and I go on a mother daughter haunting trip? I don't think Edward will mind if you are up a little past your bedtime tonight."

Bella went to go put her suitcase down and change her outfit when Renesmee tugged on her shirt. Bella smiled and said "What do you need my angel?"

Renesmee laughed and said "I have everything I need right here. I just missed you so much and I'm afraid you're going to leave again. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect daughter."

Bella sighed and said "You are my perfect daughter Nessie. You might do things that annoy me sometimes but I wouldn't change you for the world. I promise that I will never run away on you like that again. I'm just going to put these bags down and I'll be right back. I love Ness."


End file.
